


Hope for the Future

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 133: Reptile. Set during ‘Blink’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hope for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 133: Reptile. Set during ‘Blink’.

They’re off to deal with a violent lizard-like species of alien. If they don’t stop it, the Earth may end today. Just another day travelling in the TARDIS, in other words.

He’s stopped in the street by a young woman he’s never seen before, but who clearly knows him. That’s not particularly unusual for him. He often meets people out of order. It’s a hazard of time travel.

What makes this day so different, though, is that the woman gives him something to look forward to. After the disaster they’d just been through in 1913, he thinks he needs that.


End file.
